Caffeinated
by erbby17
Summary: Justin Law and Giriko decide to stop by a coffee shop for some good ol' relaxation. Some language. For LJ's 42 Souls.


_A/N- This is just a goofy fic for LJs "42_Souls" community (**Table 3, Prompt 22: "Name your poison"**), and because of the prompt name, I thought I'd just have Giriko & Justin chillax (hee...) in a COFFEE SHOP! :D And it's just like all my other GiriJasu fanfics in the sense that it is not connected to the other ones AT ALL! I'm...weird like that. ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! OR THE PROMPTS USED TO WRITE THIS STORY! :3_

**Caffeinated**

Steam lightly rose from the mug, dissipating into the surrounding air. Justin Law stared at his mug, crinkling his nose at its contents. "Maybe I _should've_ ordered coffee," he said softly, questioning his earlier motive to get tea. Sighing, he brought the mug to his lips and sipped lightly.

"Well, what else would you get at a fucking coffee shop?"

Justin lowered his mug onto the table, glaring across at his companion. "Must you always be so unpleasant, Giriko?"

Giriko lounged back in his seat, periodically shifting uncomfortably. "I'd rather be in a bar, not a coffee shop," he said, growling.

Slightly pouting, Justin stared at his mug. "But I'm underage," he whined softly to himself.

Giriko rolled his eyes, leaning further back. "Ah Christ, Justin, don't give me that bullshit."

Justin simply nodded, keeping his eyes locked on his tea. "Alright," he said meekly.

Discomfort built in the following silence and Giriko slammed his fist onto the table, desperate to close the growing rift. "Fuck, Justin, I didn't mean to upset you. Just…don't do that again, okay?"

Startled, Justin nodded his head vigorously, although the confusion in his head swirled. "Sure," he said quietly. "But…what did I do?"

Giriko looked up at Justin's dumfounded face and immediately lost himself in a fit of laughter.

This, of course, only worsened Justin's predicament.

Wiping his tearing eyes, Giriko smiled at Justin. "You didn't do anything, don't worry. It's just those fucking faces you make," he said, chuckling between every other word.

Justin was still not completely sure of what had just happened, but smiled anyway. He took another sip from his tea, letting his eyes wander throughout the coffee shop. It was a popular spot, judging by the amount of people present, and it stood a few miles from the Death City borderline. Justin knew that this was a safe place to meet with Giriko since most of the staff from Shibusen rarely stepped out this far.

Unfortunately, he was wrong about that detail. Buttataki Joe sat on the far side of the coffee shop, just a few feet from the door, joyfully drinking a beloved cup of coffee.

A sour feeling grew in the pit of Justin's stomach. He turned back to Giriko, leaning in close. "I think it's time for us to head out," he whispered.

Wrinkling his brow, Giriko loudly protested. "What the hell?! You said you wanted to come in here to relax. Now you want to leave?"

Justin's eyes grew wide and he grabbed Giriko's collar, pulling him up to his nose. "I just spotted someone affiliated with Shibusen. We have to go, alright?"

Giriko pulled away with a sigh, standing up. "Understood."

Taking in a deep breath, Justin left his unfinished tea on the table and stood up. "I was really starting to enjoy that, too," he said, walking away with his head hanging.

"That's alright. I'll buy you another one later," Giriko chuckled, following close behind Justin.

Justin looked over his shoulder and smiled back. "Thank you, Giriko. I'd like that," he said, reaching out to push open the door.

"Hey! Justin, is that you?"

His body froze; Justin looked to his left, spotting Joe walking over with a cup of coffee in his hand and a big smile on his face. "Hey, what do you know, it is you!"

Justin's hand dropped from the door, shaking with a maddening fear. "Hello, Joe. What brings you here?" Justin's mouth was completely dry, his voice wavering on each word.

Laughing, Joe gestured to his coffee cup. "Best coffee outside of Death City, word has it. I had to see for myself." Joe took a swig, giving a refreshing sigh. "Gotta hand it to 'em, it _is_ pretty damn good."

Giriko rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. "What an asshole," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest impatiently.

Justin gasped and tossed his hands over Giriko's mouth, laughing awkwardly. "Ha! Don't mind him. He's not a coffee person."

Sighing, Joe shook his head. "That's a shame," he said, looking back up at the two. Suddenly, his eyes filled with a curious glare, darting back and forth between Justin and Giriko. "Hey, Justin, who's your friend? His appearance matches the report of that demon weapon working for Arachnophobia."

Justin began to panic, his mind flooding with bluffs of all possibility. "Um…oh, him? Oh, this is…uh…Enrique!"

Giriko twitched at the name.

"Enrique?"

Nodding, Justin patted Giriko's back lightly. "Yes. We met last year in Europe and, well, he was in town so we just stopped by for some coffee. Catching up, you know?"

Joe took another sip, nodding. "Well, I won't keep you two. Have fun!"

Justin grabbed the door handle quickly, pushing it harshly. "Yes, thank you! Bye!" Grabbing Giriko's hand, he ran out of the shop and few blocks down, trying to put as much distance between themselves and Joe.

"Well, that was…awkward," Giriko stated, staring at Justin who was doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

Standing up straight, Justin made a pained expression towards the sky. "That was close. I completely forgot about him," he said, smacking himself on the forehead with his palm.

Giriko laughed, wrapping his arm around the young man's shoulder. "You are too funny," he said, leading Justin further down the street.

Justin's face flushed red, squirming around in Giriko's hold. "Yeah, well, that may have been funny for you, but…"

"But what?"

Looking up, Justin couldn't bring himself to yell at Giriko. He shook his head, leaning against Giriko's broad chest.

"Nothing, let's just find someplace else."

~*~*~*~

_Reviews = Love...even for goofy stuff like this!_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
